


"Do you know how to dance?"

by bittergoldilocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Hux rides a motorcycle for the first time, Just so Kylo can be a greaser and in a motorcycle gang, Kylo is forced to go to Prom, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Why the 1950s you ask?, brief nod to stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergoldilocks/pseuds/bittergoldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia promises Luke that Kylo will go to Prom to make sure Rey stays safe, since she's only a freshman with a date who's a junior. Kylo hates this idea until he finds out Hux is going to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you know how to dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/KyloR3n/status/679674958059036673?lang=en) and by [this](http://purgatorialrecklessness.tumblr.com/post/139938784397/bad-ideas-are-just-good-ideas-wearing-leather)

“Fine Dad! I will go to the dance.” 

“Thank you, Ben!” 

“Oh I will go to the dance. But I will not dance. I will stand in a dark corner passing judgment on everyone,” Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren, as he preferred to be called ever since he founded his motorcycle gang, griped once he was out of earshot of his father. 

How was it his fault that his cousin had gotten a date to prom? And even more importantly, why was it his job to babysit that little ankle-biter Rey? She was a freshman in high school; she should know how to handle her own self. He was a junior; he should have been able to do whatever he wanted, instead of watching over Rey like some guardian angel that he wasn’t. 

“Ben,” his mother had pleaded, “Please dear, I promised Uncle Luke you would just go watch her. You don’t have to drive her or even let her know you’re there. Just go make sure she doesn’t get into trouble. Have fun! Ask someone to go with you!” 

Like Kylo Ren would get caught dead at a school dance, especially with a date. Maybe his mom would’ve let him back out of it if he whined enough, but his dad really gave him no choice. Once his father started badgering him about it, there was nothing Kylo could do about it. As much as he hated his father the majority of the time, Han’s word was law. 

So Kylo had no choice but to go to prom and keep watch over his cousin. Her date was some junior who had moved to the school from the same bad neighborhood as Kylo’s friend Phasma had a year later. His name was Finn. But some knew, including Rey herself, that she was a cover for Finn, who was totally in a relationship with a senior named Poe Dameron. Poe would take Jessika Pava and they’d switch dates once they got to the dance. 

“How underhanded of them,” Kylo often thought. He realized if he had ever needed to, he could have ruined Rey. But on a good day, he almost admired her cunningness, so he said nothing. Besides, Rey probably had baby pictures of him or something similar because of the time they spent together as kids. He wouldn’t want to risk her retaliation. 

 

The next day Kylo sat down at lunch with Phasma, who could be described as a bully but also as a leader, and Hux, who was in stark contrast to Kylo’s greaser appearance, with neatly combed hair and the prep style in which he dressed. They were his only real friends in the school besides the Knights, which were really less ‘friends’ and rather ‘close acquaintances’, and as Kylo sat with them, he griped about what his parents were making him do. 

“This is totally going to ruin me,” Kylo pouted, “members of the Knights of Ren, much less their leader, shouldn’t go to prom. It’s like endorsing this disgusting event.” 

“Well, I’m not going. My parents could hold a gun to my head to try to get me to go to prom and I’d say I’d rather drop dead. Tell your dad it’s not your job to babysit Rey,” Phasma remarked. 

“Yeah, maybe you could get away with that, Phasma, but I absolutely can’t. As much as I love to piss my dad off, I haven’t got a choice. Mom wants me to go to, and when they agree on something, my parents are unstoppable,” Kylo said back. 

Across the table, Hux sighed heavily. “Ren, as president of student council, I have to be at prom to introduce the court. It’s not like you’ll be completely alone.” 

The realization of this hit Kylo harder than he would have liked it to. Sure, he was aware of his small crush on Hux. While he was a little relieved that someone would be there whom he could talk to, he was suddenly inexplicably nervous. He shouldn’t be. He was around Hux all the time. 

“Oh yeah,” Kylo played it cool, “I forgot, you have duties to perform, General.” 

‘General’ was what other students had started calling Hux after he got elected student council president, because of how strict he ran the organization. It was meant to be mocking by other students, but it was purely affectionate when Kylo used it. Hux really hadn’t wanted to be the president of student council in the first place, but his father had encouraged him to do so. Hux’s relationship with his father was worse than the one between Kylo and Han, if it were possible. 

During science class, Phasma slipped Kylo a note. 

“Ask Hux to go with you to prom, I’ll clue you in: he’ll say yes,” it read. 

“What?!” Kylo wrote back. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot? I know you like him. It’s painfully obvious.” Phasma wrote. 

“Is this another one of your jokes? I’m not asking him!” Kylo sent. Hardly anyone could tell if Phasma was joking or serious on such occasions. She was known to say things that were completely fabrication without so much as a blink of an eye to see if people trusted her and to stir up trouble. Yet somehow, she always knew the truth behind her jokes. 

“Fine, suit yourself, don’t believe me,” Phasma wrote back. 

The bell rang and Kylo didn’t get a chance to ask Phasma face to face what the hell she thought she was doing. 

In the next class, when Phasma told Hux what she did, he almost got up and walked out of the room. 

“Why in the seven layers of hell-? PHASMA! I’m going to kill you! Why would you say that?!” he hissed under his breath. 

Phasma laughed. “God, you two need to get it together,” was all she said. 

Hux noted to himself that Kylo had probably taken it as a joke. It was Hux’s stupid fault for telling Phasma he was glad Kylo had to go to the dance to keep him company. He shouldn’t have ever said anything. He felt like getting up and pacing across the room to calm his anxiety, but instead balled his hands into fists and concentrated on the English lesson. 

 

On prom night, Han Solo tried to get Kylo to take “the ‘falcon”, his precious car, to the dance. 

“C’mon, kid, it’s great for picking up chicks. This thing was my wingman, besides your Uncle Chewie of course,” his dad joked. Across the room, Leia rolled her eyes. 

“Dad, I’m not taking your car. I’ll go on my motorcycle.” 

“Fine, Ben. But it ain’t as big of a piece of junk as you think it is,” Han quipped. 

“I just wish you would’ve taken someone, you know? Have some fun!” Leia said, as she straightened Kylo’s bowtie.

Somehow, Kylo had also convinced his family to allow him to wear a dark suit instead of the white sports coat that was so in style for everyone else. He was already going to prom, there was no way he was going to allow himself to get caught in a white coat too. 

As he pulled up to the school on his motorcycle, he felt sick to his stomach. 

“No. No. He was going to play it absolutely cool,” he thought. “Phasma was lying through her teeth, and even if she could tell Kylo had a crush on Hux, it was only because Phasma somehow knew absolutely everything, not because he was obvious.” 

Not to mention he was here to babysit that absolute child Rey. No, he didn’t want to, but if anything happened to her, his parents and his uncle Luke would kill him. He couldn’t be distracted. Although, really, it was too late for that, since Kylo had literally spent the last week or so thinking about Hux and himself at prom. 

He parked his motorcycle and trudged in, not pausing to say hello or look anyone in the eyes. He felt out of place and strange. When he entered the gym, he looked around for Rey, just to say he had seen her at least once at the dance. She was, of course, hanging out with an insanely large group of people, laughing, talking, and having a good time.

Kylo hated her. She was the whole reason he had to be here, the whole reason he was risking exposing his crush on Hux to everyone. He sat down at one of the tables on the furthest end of the room. For at least a half-hour, he did nothing but watch people dance and have fun and be ridiculous, more or less paying any real attention to anything. Then the music quieted and the prom court appeared near the front of the room, and Hux was there, introducing them. 

Kylo only paid attention to the participants at the very end, when Poe Dameron was announced prom king, because Finn and Rey made such a grand deal about it, cheering and clapping like Poe had won the Olympics or something. He swore he saw Poe wink at Finn. 

“I knew it,” Kylo thought quietly to himself, as he walked to the very edge of the dance floor to meet Hux. 

“Nice job, General.” 

“Oh come on, Ren, no one was paying any attention to me.” 

“… You still did well,” Kylo retorted, not mentioning that he was paying attention to Hux, even if no one else was. They stood near the wall next to one another. “I can’t believe you allowed yourself to wear a white sports coat though,” Ren teased. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “It’s what’s in style, Ren. I have an image to maintain and a body of people to represent at this event. It was the appropriate choice.” 

“I wouldn’t get caught dead in that,” Kylo teased back, just to be playful. 

Hux gave it right back to him. “You said you wouldn’t go to a prom either, since it went against your tough, bad-boy, greaser image. But here you are.” 

There was a minute or so of silence where Kylo Ren couldn’t find anything clever to say back to the smaller ginger boy next to him. 

“Can you believe people actually willingly go to these events?” Hux asked out of the blue. “Ridiculous, if you ask me. What’s the point of them?” 

“I don’t know,” Kylo said. “I guess they’re really more for couples, I suppose.” 

Unbeknownst to each other, both boys’ heart rates sped up ever so slightly at the mention of couples. 

“Yes, Ren, I suppose so.” 

Kylo looked over at Hux. He was really, really in love with the way the light was making Hux’s hair and eyes stand out in the otherwise dim room. 

The lead singer of the band that was playing announced the last dance and started playing a slow song. Hux hated how much he wanted to say something to Kylo about it, and maybe Kylo sensed this somehow, because he drew a shaky breath. 

“Hux? Do you… know how to dance?” Kylo asked. 

“I do. At my father’s galas that he would put on for the upper class, I was expected to know how. I was expected to be a gentleman, so I learned.” 

“What’s the proper way¬– if you were going to– how do you ask someone?” Kylo asked lowly. 

“You’ve never danced before? Never asked anyone?” Hux asked back, just as quietly. 

“My dad always wanted me to learn but I rejected that idea, like every other idea my father mentioned,” Kylo answered. 

“Well,” Hux continued, “I suppose proper etiquette goes something like this; May I have this dance?” he asked, extending his hand towards Kylo, smiling. 

Kylo took his hand and to his own surprise, Hux actually led him to the edge of the dance floor. He didn’t know what he was expecting, really. 

“Now, usually, the lady would put her hands here,” Hux said, moving his left hand to Kylo’s shoulder, and holding Kylo’s right hand, and positioning their right hands close to the pocket of Kylo’s suit jacket. “Put your other hand on my waist.” Kylo did as he was told. 

Then Hux led Kylo in the steps of the dancing, guiding him in small circles on the dance floor. Kylo and Hux were face-to-face, staring each other in the eyes. Kylo actually broke a smile. 

“You’re very good at this,” Kylo whispered. 

Both boys could not hide their blushes, and Hux broke their gaze first, gently turning his head and placing his chin over Kylo’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Hux whispered into Kylo’s ear, pressing a light kiss to his cheek as the song ended. Kylo’s eyes widened and he smiled against the side of Hux’s face. 

They separated a bit awkwardly and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but was really just a hot second. On their way out of the gym, Kylo slipped his hand into Hux’s. Hux let him. In the hallway, they paused for a second by the door. 

“Phasma mentioned something about me asking you,” Kylo said. 

“Damn her! I told her not to tell anyone!” Hux shook his head. 

“So it’s true then?” 

“Well, I mean,” Hux scowled a bit, “Ren, I just kissed you, tell me you’re not that dense.” 

“I’m glad my parents made me come to this,” Ren whispered, putting an arm around Hux’s waist. He had been so nervous before, but now that he knew Hux liked him, he was almost overly confident.

“So am I,” Hux said back. 

“You have a ride home?” Kylo asked. 

“No, my dad wouldn’t let me drive the car because I didn’t have a date. I’ll have to call him from a phone booth.”

“Don’t,” Kylo said. “I’ll take you home.” 

“On your motorcycle? Ren, I’ve never been on one of those before. Are you sure–?” Hux asked tentatively. 

“You don’t want your dad to come and get you and you know it.” 

Hux laughed. “You’re right.” 

As they walked out of the building, Rey and Finn saw them holding hands. 

“Oh no,” Ren thought. 

“Cousin! Who’s your boyfriend?” Rey asked. “Ooh I could tell the Knights that their leader showed up to prom,” she said in a singsong voice. 

“Rey. Shut the hell up,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. “Or I’ll tell the whole world you’re not dating Finn, but Jessika instead, and you’re covering for him so he can suck face with Poe Dameron.” 

Rey, who seemed like she was content with this compromise, narrowed her eyes and walked away, arm in arm with Finn. 

Kylo turned to Hux. “I’ll probably tell the Knights anyway.” 

“What? Kylo, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to.” 

“Are you going to tell them about… what happened?” Hux asked. 

“Only if you want me to,” Kylo answered, smirking. “But if we’re being real honest, I think everyone should know you’re mine now.” 

Hux rolled his eyes as Kylo led him to his motorcycle. 

“C’mon, Hux,” Kylo said as he watched Hux just stood next to Ren on the motorcycle. 

“My father is going to kill me when he sees me on this thing,” Hux said as he sat down and wrapped his arms around Ren. 

“Hux? Not to be rude, but your dad is a total jerk. Like, worse than my dad,” Ren said over his shoulder. 

Hux just shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it, Kylo. I’ll move out as soon as I graduate high school.” 

“Maybe I’ll go with you,” Kylo said, and then, without allowing Hux any time to respond, “Hang on.” As they pulled out of the parking lot, Hux tightened his arms across Kylo’s torso and pressed his chest to Kylo’s back. 

Hux should have felt absolutely unsafe on a motorcycle. He should have been tense and nervous. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he realized it had nothing to do with his nerves. It was from the thrill caused by holding so tightly to Ren as he sped towards his house. Hux actually felt safe with Ren, which was probably a horrible sign because nothing Ren ever did was meant to be safe. Hux would’ve thought this was a bad idea with anyone else, but he was rather enjoying it now. 

“Bad ideas,” Hux thought, “are just good ideas who wear leather jackets and ride motorcycles.” 

They pulled up outside Hux’s home in his upper class, fancy neighborhood. 

“Want me to walk you to the door?” Kylo asked as they got off his motorcycle. 

Hux looked to the door of his home. “No, I would hate for you to meet my dad at this ungodly hour. He’s probably unhappy with me anyway for not calling him from school.” 

Kylo leaned slightly against his motorcycle as Hux started to walk up the sidewalk to his front door. He knit his eyebrows. “Nope, not letting him leave just yet,” he thought, and reached out and grabbed Hux’s hand, causing Hux to turn around. 

“Maybe, if you want, we could go to the movie theater on Sunday?” Kylo asked quietly. 

Hux did a double take. “The movies?” he asked quizzically. 

Kylo folded his arms. “I’m sorry, would you rather go to the arcade? Or perhaps to one of those ice cream parlors instead?” he teased. 

Hux shook his head. “My response wasn’t a ‘no’, Ren. I was just thinking about your offer.” 

“Oh.” 

Hux decided to be playful. “I’ll go on one condition. You have to take me on your motorcycle.” 

“Yes, General,” Kylo whispered, as Hux came closer to him, placing his hands on Kylo’s chest. Kylo was lost in Hux’s shocking, light blue eyes and he felt like he was falling. Hux’s eyes flicked down to Kylo’s lips and back up to Kylo’s eyes and he could almost see Hux forming an idea. 

“And one more thing. You have to kiss me goodbye tonight.” 

“I would’ve done that anyway,” Kylo retorted as he cupped Hux’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Hux closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, moving his hands up to Ren’s hair and running his fingers through it. As Hux had suspected, Kylo Ren had extremely soft lips. Hux felt as if he could kiss those lips all day. A surprise to both boys, however, was how gentle and loving they were being with one another. Hux had expected Ren to give out-of-control, rough kisses, and Kylo had expected Hux to be reserved and stiff. It was a revelation to both of them that they could be sensual with each other honestly. 

Hux pressed deeper into the kiss as Kylo ran his teeth over Hux’s bottom lip, gently biting down. Hux felt like he was going to fall over, and Kylo was surprising himself at his own boldness. 

Suddenly a light flickered on in the house, stark against the dark night sky, and the boys broke away, blushing like mad.

“I-I had better go now,” Hux said. 

“Me too.” 

“Goodnight, Kylo.” 

“Goodnight Hux, see you Sunday.” 

 

When Kylo got home, his parents greeted him at the door. 

“Ben,” Leia said, “Luke called.” 

Kylo’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t been paying any attention to Rey at all. If she wasn’t alright, responsibility would have been pinned on him. 

“He wanted to thank you for spending your time at prom even though you didn’t want to and looking over Rey. But she got home a half an hour ago. Where have you been?” Leia continued. 

Kylo breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I took Hux home, Mom. Otherwise he would have had to wait for his dad to pick him up.” 

This answer seemed to appease Leia as to Kylo’s whereabouts. He hadn’t lied. Her questions, however, continued. 

“He didn’t have a date?” 

“No, Mom. He had to be there to introduce the court. You know, because of student government or whatever.” 

“You ask any girls to dance?” Han interjected. 

“No,” Kylo retorted as his only answer. 

“Well, did you at least have fun, Ben?” his mother asked. 

Kylo was quiet for a half-second. “It was fine.” He didn’t feel much like elaborating and his parents were prying anyway. As Kylo headed off to his room, Leia and Han shared a glance. 

“When do you think he’s gonna tell us…?” Han asked. 

“In his own time. I’m sure it won’t take long for him to realize we’ve figured it out already,” Leia answered back. 

Behind his bedroom door, Kylo broke a smile thinking about seeing Hux again on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bittergoldilocks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
